half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Block Why do you keep blocking me?--STANCHRISRADU 15:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? I blocked you only once, and for a good reason, and it was long ago. So I don't get it. Klow 15:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't know you guys are so pretentious at pictures! I enjoy 99% the pictures on a site. --STANCHRISRADU 15:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::We are no "pretentious", we are organized. Other wikis use the same system, and it works fine. Klow 15:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Then what was wrong with my pictures and edits? I didn't write something unreal or post any pictures which do not include the game.--STANCHRISRADU 15:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I blocked you in July 2009, it was long ago - I don't even remember it, I just saw it in the log. It seems you disrespected the image policy, that's all. Klow 15:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::But I have been blocked recently again. If it's not you, then sorry. I just posted two pictures. Taken from Raising the Bar. I thought that if I use more pictures, it will attract people. I usually look at photos. Thats all. I didnt want to ruin you work or other admins work. If you usually discuss before putting a picture on the Wiki, then I am sorry and I will ask the admins from now on. --STANCHRISRADU 15:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ask the admins? Well, I am one. So it seems you are the one who uploaded the low quality concept art image of an early scanner that we already had for ages. All concept art images from Rtb have been on the wiki forever, so no need to add low quality duplicates. But you might have done it with another account, am I right? Because the "STANCHRISRADU" account has only been blocked once, and in July 2009. And please add your signature after your text, not before. Klow 15:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes. My actual account that I am writing now is with capital letters. I thought Stanchrisradu and STANCHRISRADU are one and the same. I am sorry for the confusion. Now I understand.So theyțre different. Because I have deleted the other account. I will ask if you have any pictures before I upload some. P.S You have all RTB pictures?--STANCHRISRADU 15:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You never thought about having a look at our Rtb article first?... Klow 15:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I have watched it now. You are right. I will ask you from now on if I want to put a picture or edit something. I wanna be part of this wiki because I consider myself the #1 Half-Life Fan(I know almost everything). ::Great! We need passionate fans, although I'm not sure I get what you mean by "I know almost everything". And you don't have to ask all the time about doing anything, being careful is enough. Klow 16:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That is cool. Oh and before I forget, I like the game so I learned almost every detail of the franchise. :::Don't forget to sign, please. Klow 16:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I found some pages that need help on my WikiStickies. I managed to spell-check some of them. Hope it's not a bad thing.--STANCHRISRADU 18:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WikiStickies are random, don't trust them. They even suggest you to put images on articles whose subject has not existent image. Klow 18:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And how can I find pages to edit?--STANCHRISRADU 18:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The pages that really need help are here. Just read the introduction. ;-) Klow 18:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Hey should there be a Gearbox-related wiki? Malekron 20:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You sometimes have very strange questions. Klow 20:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You know in the side menu right under Valve-Related wikis since they done a share on Half-Life and Counter Strike right? Also should there be an infobox on Game developers? Malekron 20:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want to created a pointless "gearbox.wikia.com", go ahead. As for the infobox, the current one is good enough. Btw, you ask many questions, but did you do something for the Combine tripmine?... Klow 23:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Project I just modified a little of Codename: Gordon and I want to look on Half-Life 2 storyline. I've seen it's marked with the baby(it means it need help, right?). I know it well so I will announce you when I'm done to see the new page and say if it's good.--STANCHRISRADU 13:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Cool thanks. Klow 13:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) At Half-Life's service;).--STANCHRISRADU 13:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I just finished editing every chapter of the storyline. As soon as I call you again, it means I have checked it again and it can be removed from the problem-pages.--STANCHRISRADU 14:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes! No more mistakes from my point of view. But to be sure it's OK, please check out the Half-Life 2 storyline.--STANCHRISRADU 14:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok thanks, I listed it as cleaned up, with review pending. Klow 16:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Klow! I want you you to let me to repair the storylines. Excepting Portal(I don't know it).--STANCHRISRADU 17:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fix any article you want, my friend! Thanks! Klow 17:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::And I'm very sad for you you don't know Portal. Klow 23:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I know the plot, but not so good(I haven't played the entire Portal), so I can't clean it very good, like I can at the Half-Life 2 and its expansions--STANCHRISRADU 10:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is going on? Is that really Darkman who screwed the main page? What is going on?--YabbaMyIcingTalk 23:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Come on Steam please. Klow 23:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Be on in a sec, steam is updating.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 23:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC)